Zabuza - Demon of the Mist
by Kagome180
Summary: This is a Zabuza/You story. Not a Zabuza/Haku story! :D Zabuza saved you as a child from the loneliness of your village. He agreed to teach you to be strong. He has proven to be a tough mentor and you have learned to free yourself of all emotions. Well...almost all. I don't own anything to do with Naruto. OC and story are mine.
1. Leaving it all behind

As we looked out over the village, I had a strong sense of finality. As if reading my thoughts, the man beside me spoke. "We can never come back here. You're an orphan and I haven't belonged for quite some time." his words were flat and he spoke without emotion.

The wind was blowing strongly and there was a chill in the air. It would be snowing soon..then again it was always snowing here. My nose quickly picked up the smell of things burning. The village was celebrating the coming of winter. With a small twinge of pain I thought to myself _There's not even anyone to notice I won't be there. No one to notice I'm gone._ I quickly shook it off. That was the very reason I was leaving with this man that was little more than a stranger.

I subtly glanced at the man next to me. He was tall with sharp features. The majority of his face was covered with some sort of wrap and I found myself wondering what was underneath. He was hardly dressed to fend of the cold in pants and sleeves that only covered his forearms. If he felt the it, he showed no signs of minding. I could feel his eyes on me and my first instinct was to look away. Instead I met his gaze with my own glare. I heard a dry laugh escape his lips. "Didn't anyone teach you not to stare? Oh, that's right. Your parents abandoned you long ago."

I turned my gaze back to the village and tried to hide the pain in my eyes. "Don't worry, kid. I'll teach you. Your life in that village is going to seem like a dream once our training begins. But I'll teach you to be strong and not to complain. And you do will whatever I command no matter the context. You understand that, Asura?"

Keeping my eyes forward, I matched his emotionless tone from earlier, "Yes...Zabuza."

 **Zabuza's P.O.V**

The village was alive with celebration. I never understood why it was something to be celebrated. This village hardly had a repreive from the cold and snow. I could smell the moisture in the air and knew that soon enough the snow would be falling again.

I could feel her eyes analyzing me and decided not to speak up right away. After a few moments I looked at her and was surprised when she glared instead of turning away. "Didn't anyone teach you not to stare? Oh, that's right. Your parents abandoned you long ago." I knew it was harsh but she would have to toughen up if she expected to make it through the training.

She looked away from me and I could sense her pain. She was undeniably beautiful. Her skin was fair and her black hair reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of violet and though she was small I could sense a deep power within her. I had never asked an age and she never offered one. I knew only that her father walked out at a young age and her mother followed soon after. It was impressive that she had survived the cold on her own for so long. The jacket and pants she wore were ill fitting and it was obvious they were a few years old. _She's still growing, she can't be much older than 17 at the oldest._

Our first encounter was a chance one. She ran into me as she darted around a corner. It didn't take long to understand she was being chased after having stolen whatever was clutched in her hands. She quickly popped it in her mouth and began chewing as the shop keep skidded to a halt in front of us. I sidestepped out of the way and was thanked with a glare from the girl. She smirked at the shopkeep "If you really want it back, you'll have to fish for it." With that she opened her mouth wide. I laughed quietly _She has a fiery spirit._

The shopkeep pointed at her and shouted before walking away "It's no wonder your parents left you all those years ago. No one wants a brat like you." I looked at the girl and her face was void of emotion but her eyes showed deep pain. I decided to be charitable and take her on as a student. From then on she's been quietly by my side.

"Don't worry kid. I'll teach you. Your life in that village is going to seem like a dream one our training begins. I'll teach you to be strong and not to complain. And you will do whatever I command no matter the context. You understand that, Asura?"

I saw her shoulder stiffen with resolve. "Yes...Zabuza." I smirked at her answer.


	2. To be at peace

A scream jolted me out of my sleep. I was sitting up in my bed covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. It didn't take long for me to realize the scream had been my own. I pulled my knees up and put my face in my hands. I pulled back surprised. I had been crying.. _Well that's new.._ I stood from my cot and looked around. It was still dark outside. _Perfect. I can train in peace, then._

I jumped out my window and landed softly on the ground. I looked up into the darkness that was Zabuza's window and sighed with relief. I hadn't woken him.

I quickly made my way into the trees and walked until I found the stream. I knelt down and cupped some water in my hands. I splashed it over my face and neck and watched as it dripped back into the water. I stood and focused myself. I positioned my hands so that my left was in front of my face with my first two fingers pointed to the sky in front of my face. My right hand rested in my left palm with my first two fingers pointed up as well.

I sighed and began breathing deeply, focusing my chakra. I opened my eyes and began moving my arms in slow swirling motions. I smiled as the water from the stream responded to my signals. I swayed my body and began to move, manipulating the water. The water brought me peace. It gave me my only true sense of ease. It was only at the stream that I allowed myself to let go completely.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open as a scream reverberated through the walls. _Another nightmare? They're more frequent now._ I had spent the last few nights awake listening to her whimpers through the walls. She often cried out for her mother. She hardly spoke during the day, but at night, in her sleep, she spoke often. A few nights I had even heard my name escape her lips.

I heard her window slide open and knew immediately where she was headed. I waited a few minutes before following her. When I found her, she was crouched and staring into the stream. I watched her stand and center herself. Her water manipulation was almost like a dance. I watched her body sway.

It's been 3 years since we left the village. She had grown into a woman in that time. I was not blind to the physical changes. Watching her dance was almost hypnotizing. The look on her face was serene. She was always so closed off and her face was impossible to read. Her ability to surpress emotion could nearly rival my own.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hadn't even sensed the attack from behind until it was too late. "Didn't anyone teach you not to stare?" She whispered in my ear as she pressed a kunai to my throat. I felt her breath across my ear and neck and had to supress a shudder. I looked towards the stream and saw her form dissolve into water. "You fell for my jutsu. I thought you were better than that, Zabuza."

 **Asura P.O.V**

 _I can't believe he fell for it. He had his guard down._ I smirked "You're getting slow, Zabuza." I felt him tense and heard the hitch in his breath. Before I could think too deeply into it, he spun and threw me forward to the ground. I hit the ground and felt the air rush out of my lungs. Before I could get up I felt a weight pressing me into the ground.

Zabuza loomed over me and had my legs pinned under his own. He help my wrists and thrust them over my head. His face was close to mine and even under the cloth, I could tell he was smirking. "Slow, huh?" he laughed dryly.

I was keenly aware of how close he was and tried to focus on something other than the feeling of him body against mine. He was much larger than me and I still felt like a child next to him, even though I had just turned 20.

He jumped off of me and looked down. "The sun is coming up. You need to eat if you're going to push yourself so hard." He said before walking away from me.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

I looked down at her under me. For as small as she is, her body is strong. I grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. _She acts so tough..but right now she seems so vulnerable beneath me._

I looked at her face. Sharp features and her eyes as peircing as ever. I cought myself looking at her mouth, wondering what her lips would feel like. _Goddammit, Zabuza! Get it together._

I jumped off of her and distracted myself by bringing up breakfast. I walked away before she could see the confusion that I'm sure was evident on my face. _You're going to get yourself into trouble._

3 years have passed since the last time I saw my village. I have remained by Zabuza's side since that day and thanks to him, I have learned to fight efficiently and to surpress


	3. The First (Final?) Fight

Our meal was quieter than it usual and the air was thick with something I couldn't place. Once my meal was done, I placed the bowl in front of me and stood with a stretch. _Might as well get in an early bath._ I began to head for the stream again when I heard Zabuza's voice behind me. "Don't take long. Today we are going on your first mission."

"Mission?" I looked over my shoulder at him. "You've left me behind for any other one these past 3 years. What changed?"

"You did. You were able to sneak up on me today and your jutsu was perfect. You're ready." I shrugged and continued through the woods.

When I reached the stream, I found a secluded spot and removed my outer clothing. The water was chilly but it helped to easy my aching muscles. The water was so clear that I could see the bottom beneath as well as the creatures that inhabited it. I could also see every scar that lined my body. I examined my arms and the area around the wrap I wore around my chest. _These last three years haven't been easy..and my body shows it. Some of these scars are still pink and new, but most of them are old. But aside from that I am stronger than I had ever hoped to be..And today I get my first mission. I won't fail you, Zabuza._ I submerged myself in the water and let the silence envelop me.

 _I should probably head back before Zabuza leaves me behind again._ With a sigh, I got dressed and made my way back to our camp. I found Zabuza waiting with our gear. "So eager." I mumbled.

I was filled on the details as we made our way. Some low level ninja were causing a stir and needed to be put in their place. It seemed like a strange kind of mission to go on, but I wouldn't complain.

We found a high point to scope out the area and get an idea of who our opponents were. "They're just...kids." I whispered.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

I was surprised to hear concern hanging on her words. "Scared of a few kids, Asura?"

"No..let's get this over with."

We jumped down at the last moment and blocked the path. These weren't ninja I'd ever seen before but they _were_ young. _This is going to be too easy. And boring._

"Seems you're troublemakers. Can't have that now can we?" I smirked and lunged for the Junin, leaving the genin to Asura.

 **Asura P.O.V**

This fight was too easy. The genin were extremely inexperienced and I had them cowering on the sidelines without too much energy used. I stood back and watched Zabuza fight. He seemed to be doing well but it was a nearly even match between the two.

Zabuza was using a lot of his chakra and it was easy to see it taking it's toll. His movements were slowing and he was dodging less. The junin easily disabled Zabuza's left arm and I tensed. _This isn't going well. He's going to lose._ The junin used hand signs that I barely knew and suddenly Zabuza was surrounded by replicas. They were flawless and I couldn't tell which one was the real one.

A movement caught my eye and I saw the junin appear behind Zabuza and rear his arm back. "ZABUZA!" Without thinking I ran as hard as I could to get between the two of them. There was a sharp pain in my stomach and as I gasped my mouth filled with the taste of iron. I looked down and saw the junin's forarm sticking out of my stomach. _He...his hand...it's inside..._

My vision blackened at the edges and I went limp. I felt his hand leave my insides and I fell to the ground. I had no energy to get up and could only cough and watch as my blood fertilized the ground beneath me. The last thing I saw was Zabuza's final blow on the junin. _It's...it's over._ My world went black.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

"ZABUZA!" I heard her scream my name and before I could turn to respond she was standing behind me, in front of the team's leader. I heard her gasp and immediately smelt the blood. I watched her collapse to the ground and saw blood leaving her wound and her mouth. _She's going to die._

I was suprised by the sudden anger that filled my veins. With rage fueling me I lashed out at the junin and the blow was fatal. I watched as he, too fell to the ground. I lifted Asura into my arms and lept back into the trees. _I can't worry about those genin right now, I need to get her back._

I ran as fast as I could to our camp. _Don't die, Asura. Damnit, don't die!_


	4. To be a kid again

**Zabuza P.O.V**

Asura's breathing was coming in quick pants and her face had no color aside from the blood that had escaped her mouth. For the first time I could remember, I felt fear. Fear that she would die. I ran as fast as I could to the hideout.

I settled her in her bed and went to find what I could to clean the wound. _I can't heal her. I don't know any healing jutsus..shes's going to have to have to do this with her will._ I cleaned the wound with water from the spring and packed it with healing herbs I had come across in the woods. _He missed anything vital. If she doesn't die from blood loss, then she should be okay._

I kept watch over her for the next few days. Her fever raged and I listened to her talk in the grip of her nightmares. She still called to her mother..so many years later.

"Za...Zabuza.." I stared as a breahtless sigh escaped her mouth. _Tonight's nightmares aren't about your parents, huh?_ I cleaned and repatched her wound before allowing myself to fall asleep.

 **Asura P.O.V**

I felt like I had been lit on fire. My skin ached and it hurt to breath. _Where am I? What happ-_ My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up but a pain ripped through my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my middle and groaned as I fell back into my bed. _My bed? I'm back at the hideout?_

I lifted my arm above my head and looked at my hand. _Blood...that's right. I tried to protect Zabuza..I thought..I thought he was going to be killed._ I looked around and noticed a figure on the floor near my bed. Even in the dark, it was easy to indentify Zabuza. _Has he been taking care of me?_ I sighed and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall into a sleepless rest.

It felt like seconds had passed before I got a sense that I was being stared at. "Quit staring, Zabuza." I opened one eye and looked at him. Some time must have passed because the sun was high in the sky. Zabuza sat on the side of my bed, replacing the bandages on my stomach.

"It's about time you woke up, kid."

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

 _She's finally awake..._ I stared at her as she eyed me. "Why would you do that, Asura?" I was suddenly angry and I did my best to supress it. "Why did you get in the way."

" Zabuza..I saw him getting ready to attack you and I stepped in. I didn't care that I could die..all I could think of was that you were going to die..and I was going to be alone again. If you died I would have nothing. You're all I have, regardless of what that means."

She averted her gaze but not quickly enough to hide the shine from tears. _Alone..she's worried about being alone..._ I felt a small twinge of something I didn't recognize, but the anger was swept away as quickly as it had come.

I stood up. "Rest, Asura. You need to get your strength back so we can get back to training."

"Zabuza...please...stay with me." I tried to hide the shock in my face as I looked at her. Her cheeks and ears were tinged red. _I've never seen her this way. She seems...fragile._ I walked back to her bed and sat on the floor.

 **Asura P.O.V**

I felt like a child asking him to stay, but I couldn't bare to be alone.. The nightmares were becoming more than I could handle and it was reassuring the have someone beside me.

"Thank you...Zabuza." I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and my world once again faded to black.


	5. A look into the past

**Warning: Possible triggers in this chapter. Sexual assault/abuse/rape. Hinted at but no elaborate detail. I apologize to anyone that may be bothered by that. (Not done by Zabuza!) Also: Things are about to get OOC for Zabuza. Not that he's been particularly in character up until now. But come on, this couldn't be a Zabuza story if he was :D.**

I couldn't tell how much time had passed since I'd fallen asleep. All I knew was my body was no longer on fire and I could move without the edges of my vision going dark. I stood up and carefully stretched my limbs. With nowhere else to go, I decided to take a walk outside.

I was blinded by the sun as I stepped outside for the first time in what felt like a year. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Zabuza standing with his back to the house. I approached him and stopped beside him. "You should be resting. Your wounds need to heal." He muttered.

"I'm fine, Zabuza. See for yourself." I lifted my shirt above my stomach to reveal the mostly healed wound.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

I looked at her wound in amazement. _A wound that size would take at least a month to heal.._ As if reading my mind she explained "They say sleep helps to regenerate the body. In my sleep, my chakra worked in overdrive to heal the wound."

 _Amazing..even in her sleep she can control her chakra._ "Good. Then we can get back to your training. But before that, we need to go into the towns for some supplies. We're running low."

 **Asura P.O.V**

It felt nice to walk to town. My legs had gotten stiff from resting and lack of movement. The town was small and unimpressive. The kind of town you'd miss if you blinked while passing through. The people were friendly enough, not knowing who we were.

Until we stopped at the weapons shop, anyway. As soon as we walked in, the air reaked of testosterone. Men littered the walls of the shop, looking at weapons and chatting heatedly about which of them was the better assassin. Zabuza and I made our way to the back, hoping to look at the kunai or some small blades. "Got yourself a lovely little pet there, friend." The voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

We turned to see whom had spoken and found a short, portly man standing in front of us. His hair was greasy and he had small beady eyes. He was every bit a sleeze. I scoffed at him and turned back to the weapons display. I felt a hand grab my ass. "Don't turn your back to me, girl."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard Zabuza mutter under his breath.

"What are y-" before he could finish, I had twisted his arm backwards and was glowering down at him.

"I am NO ONE'S pet. And I'm much stronger than you on even my worst days. Maybe you should show some respect, _friend._ " I hissed.

 **Zabuza P.O.V**

It was almost laughable how easily Asura disarmed the man. It was obviously something she had had to do before. We left the shop after paying for our supplies and headed back to our hideout.

"Asura, I'm going to guess that isn't the first time you've been assaulted like that."

"I am not unfamiliar with the wanton needs of men. Before you found me, Zabuza, I was young and unskilled. I was an easy target. Humans are incredibly unkind creatures, especially so to those that are different. But apparently being different isn't enough to deter them so long as they are satisfied in the end.."

I was shocked by her words and cast a sideways glance at her. Her head was down and her face was wet. _She's crying.._ "Asura I-"

"Don't apologize, Zabuza. It isn't your fault and if it wasn't for you who knows what my life would be now. Or if I would even have one.."

The rest of our walk was silent and her sadness hanged heavy in the air. _I never knew. She's never spoken of her past aside from her parents.._

 **Asura P.O.V**

 _Why did I tell him that? I'm sure he doesn't care.. It's in the past and it doesn't matter now._ I couldn't lie to myself, as hard as I tried. I was haunted by the past and it effected me in more ways than I cared to think about.

When we got back to the hideout, I took the weapons we had bought and headed deep into the woods. _Some practice will keep my mind off of things._ I steadied myself with long breaths and closed my eyes, letting my surroundings sink into my mind and flesh. _This is where you belong. Out here in the wild wilderness._ The thought was quiet and foreign. Almost as if it wasn't my own.

I opened my eyes and focused on the area ahead of me. I created a target in my mind's eye and aimed my kunai for that area. "Dammit." I hissed under my breath. The kundai missed the target. "Getting rusty, Asura. Focus." I whispered to myself. I steadied my mind again.

"Shadow clone kunai jutsu!" I watched, satisfied as my kunai flew through the air, splitting into many and effectively hitting their targets. _There..see..you can do it!_

I felt hands on my shoulders before I could even register a presence. I jumped and crouched to the ground, ready to attack. "Calm yourself, Asura."

I was surprised by the voice and as my eyes cleared, I gazed up at his face. "Zabuza...?" _I cannot think of a time he has ever touched me unless it was completely necessary..._ I cocked my head in confusion. I stood up and looked at him questioningly "Zabuza, what are -" my words were cut off as I was pulled into his chest. My breath cought and I was frozen in shock.

"Asura. I know you are capable, but I promise to protect you from the kind of people from your past." I felt his words vibrate in his chest and I was speechless. _Zabuza..what's going on with you...?_


End file.
